


Prompt 25 (None)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Prompt: “Make a story about the witch queen accidentally going to Chicago and everybody thinks she’s the MC.”





	Prompt 25 (None)

The portal had backfired majorly. In her bid to be rid of the Wolfson crew once and for all, the Witch Queen had accidentally confused the spell. The magic had bounced on her and sent her flying into her own vortex.  
Such an amateur mistake should not have been made, yet the Witch Queen was certain the little pink wizard had, had something to do with it. Surely she had intercepted the spell and attacked her. The Witch Queen would not have made such a major accident on her own.   
Flattening the sides of her dress, the queen is irritated. This new world was a disaster.   
Between the ridiculous people that gawked as she stormed past, the metal carriages that emitted noises as she crossed the roads, and the mess of sights an sounds, she is at her limit for irritation.   
Fists clenched, the Witch Queen activates the small pin she wears on her dress. It is a model replica of her crown and links all her Generals together. Surely this world is not so separate from her own that they can not hear her.   
Activating the pin, the Witch Queen taps her foot impatiently. “Helena!”   
Silence ensues. Helena, her sorceress, does not respond and the pin cannot sense her presence.   
Rolling her eyes, the Witch Queen tries once more. “Alain?”  
More silence. The Knight Captain, despite all his promises to be at her beck and call, does not answer now.   
Annoyed at this point, she tries again. “Magnus? Lennox? Jinhai?”  
She tries each General over and over again but the pin never activates. The magic embedded into the jewel cannot sense anyone nearby. It seems like she is completely on her own.   
Impossible fury rises up her spine. Fine. Her Generals are all worthless toys anyway. She can manage to make a portal back on her own. Soon, she will be back in her own world and she will punish all of her incompetent Generals for not answering her calls. They will beg and scream, but they will learn to never again leave their Queen expectant.   
Turning around from the park, she smoothes out the sides of her dress. Some of the fabric has ripped in her attempt to run from street to street and she bites the inside of her cheek. Her anger is an unchecked force awaiting to spill.   
Raising her hand and closing her eyes, the Witch Queen reaches out to her magic. Her magic is a force that radiates from her crown and core. She can feel it like another limb at the edge of her existence. If she concentrates on her anger, draws on her rage and fury, she can tug it towards her. Her anger grows and grows, a ball of unbridled energy awaiting to be released, and she envisions her castle. It’s long spires and columns form in her mind, the scent of roses reaches her nose, and the cold air tickles her skin.   
A portal to her own world begins to form. It is like a door opening. She can see her castle poking out, feel the void between worlds being opened just enough for her to slip through-  
And then shatter.   
The magic holding the portal together fractures into tiny pieces. The energy she had been drawing on is snapped like a rubber band and she is left with nothing but a deep feeling of exhaustion.   
Clutching her forehead, the Witch Queen gives a shriek of rage. She has wasted all of her magic on the first portal, and now she is tired. Without Helena to rob life force from, without her cultists to sacrifice, she is left to her own devices.   
Exhaustion fills her and she sways on her feet. She is tired and in need of rest. It will take a few days at least for her magic to grow strong enough for her to return.   
The Witch Queen closes her eyes. Surely she could handle this bizarre world for a few days. In no time, Helena and her Generals will open a portal for her. Her magic will be at full capacity, and she will go after the rest of the Wolfson squad. Once they are dead, her rule will commence and she will rule alone. This world, Chicago, and her old world will be hers and she will twist them into her own little paradises. Victory will be sweet.   
Reassuring herself of this, she spins on her heels. This world is full of places to stay, she just needs to find a good place to rest-  
A form crashes into her and nearly knocks her off her heels. A young woman has bumped into her.   
The Witch Queen manages to regain her balance, and the woman mumbles an apology before recognition dawns on her gaze.   
With her own spark of surprise, the Witch Queen is shocked to see Solaire. It has been years since she had last seen her old caretaker. Now, here she is. She dons a blouse and pants, her hair is tied up, and she looks like she is in a hurry.   
Only half nervous, the Witch Queen raises an eyebrow. “Solaire?”  
Solaire is not much of a threat, but the Witch Queen has no magic. If a fight really breaks out, she will be at a disadvantage. She steels herself for a fight-  
But it never comes. Instead, the woman who resembles Solaire grabs her by the shoulders. A bizarre name leaves her lips and the Witch Queen is being shook like a rag-doll.   
“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” The girl huffs. She looks immensely relieved even as she scolds. “I lost you in that storm. Did something happen to your phone?”  
Phone? The Witch Queen frowns. This is not Solaire, only someone who resembles her. She cannot decipher her identity.   
“Who are you?” The Witch Queen tears her arm from her grasp. Were she at her high magical capacity, the woman would have been killed for touching someone so above her. Nevertheless, she can do nothing more than glare as poisonously as she can muster. Her glare in its own is a powerful weapon that frightens others. Helena and Alain crumble under her stare, the other Generals pale and panic-  
But the woman ignores it. Instead, her fingers reach for the fabric of her dress. She traces the patterns there with a bright grin.   
“Damn, girl! There’s no way your minimum wage job payed for this dress. Did you make it?” She tugs on a loose strand. The dress is torn at the edges, yet she seems not to care.   
“Do not touch me,” the Queen hisses. She slaps the woman’s hand away and smooths out the wrinkles in her clothing. Now she really misses her magic. The woman would have been obliterated long ago.   
The woman laughs. It is a joyful sound devoid of any of the fear the Witch Queen is trying hard to instill. An arm is hooked around her shoulders and she is pulled into an embrace.   
“Oh, I get it,” the stranger laughs, “You’re LARPing right? The dress is like right out of that movie, The Void’s Embrace. I’m jealous.”  
She begins to steer the Witch Queen away. Try as she might, the Queen cannot free herself. The woman is strong when she wants to be.   
“What do you speak of?” The Witch Queen huffs. She tries once more to pull free from the embrace but fails.   
The woman gives a shrill whistle. “Wow, you really get into character. No fair! I asked you to cosplay with me last month but you were suddenly too over cosplay then. I see how it is.”  
The stranger sticks her tongue out playfully. The Witch Queen tenses.   
Her irritation at its peak, she raises her hand. Her magic is there, like a phantom limb, and she reaches for it. Her fury sizzles underneath her skin and she calls on her powers. This stranger has long since tested her patience. She deserves a painful end.   
“You dare annoy your Queen?!” The Witch Queen hisses it as loud as she can.   
She swings her hand down with a powerful spell, aims it for the heart of the stranger, but nothing happens. Like before, her magic fizzles out in a pitiful array of sparks and she is left with a feeling of deep exhaustion.   
The stranger quirks an eyebrow and glances around. They have drawn a crowd now and some have drawn strange rectangular devices and are aiming it them. Suddenly embarrassed, the girl flushes red and takes the Witch Queen’s hand.   
“O-kay...perhaps you should town down the evil queen act a bit. We’re drawing an audience,” she lowers her voice.   
The Witch Queen stares down at her hands. Her magic is depleted and her arm shakes with the effort to draw on it. She is far too tired to show her wrath.   
The woman tugs on her again and links their arms together. It is a friendly gesture and she leads them away from the streets. Some of the crowd surrounding them dissipates now, attentions drawn elsewhere.   
The woman makes a face. “I admire your dedication to character, but the villain routine really doesn’t suit you. Your baby face makes it impossible to fear you.”  
To illustrate her point, she pokes a finger at the Witch Queen’s cheek. The Queen gawks at her with anger. Still, the woman is not finished.   
Shaking her head and wrinkling her nose, she scowls.   
“Did Halloween come early, darling? Your makeup looks like it came from a toddler’s crayon box. You gotta let me do it for you next time. The point of cosplay is to show off a character not look like a poor imitation of a stripper.”  
The woman spins on her heels and tugs the Witch Queen forward.   
The Queen is left gawking at her wake. No one has ever spoken to her in such a manner. Now, more than ever, she wishes for her magic so that she can kill the strange girl on sight.   
Still, her body is exhausted and her magic is just out of reach. The poor Queen is left with nothing but her rage as she follows the stranger through the bizarre world she is in.  
The young girl is not done, however. She continues her barrage of criticisms as she leads the dazed queen through the bizarre world.   
“And don’t even get me started on that wig of yours. Did you even try to fix the split ends? You really are a cosplay noob...”  
The Witch Queen can do nothing more than stew mentally at her words. Her magic is stunted at the moment, and she is utterly stuck here.  
Chicago is an evil place and now even the Witch Queen grows weary of its bizarre oddities and its cruel citizens. Perhaps she should rethink invading it...


End file.
